List of Parallel Earths
The following "earths" are Known about though various sources. They are frequently found in Parallel universes See also: List of Outsider Worlds List of Alien Worlds See Also: Magic Level, Tech Levels The Bund Nazi World *'Location:' Lebensraum Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Anton Inc. Tuen *'Races present:' Human *'Tech level:' 14 Early Galactic *'Magic level:' 10 *'Politics:' United world under the Nazi banner. *'Religion:' Religion is discouraged if not outright forbidden. Ureinwohner (native) religions are banned on pain of death on all conquered planets. *'Note:' The Germans won WWII. They went on to cleanse the whole of Earth to their standards. They have started on the galaxy around them as well. It is not a happy place to be unless you are white Anglo-Saxon atheist. The universe is noted by Anton Expediters who ran into it and decline to trade there. Tuen is located in this same universe. The Bund has been a problem to them in terms of expansion. Burroughs' World Heinleinia *'Location:' Epiphany-verse *'Source:' Therilan No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans, Ane, cetations, elephants. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear age) *'Magic level:' 2 *'Politics:' Several Major empires and independent states *'Religion:' There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Created by a YAGLA who is a fan of the Human author Robert Heinlein. It made a duplicate of Earth as it was circa 1932 and added a bias for Heinlein type competent people in the United States and waited to watch the Heinlein like tales emerge. The Law of unintended consequences hits even YAGLAs. The world turned out differently. It is a Federation protectorate due to the Ane that Faan put there as well. Section 28 and Federation Inc. are working hand in glove to deescalate the tensions. Earth C Heather Lake *'Location:' C-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Kirt *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 11 (Digital age) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures. Shifting alliances after a three generation series of wars that twice blew up onto global conflict, and a 20 year "cold war". Currently unstable. *'Religion:' Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Note:' Kirt was gated into this world accidentally. Being Kirt he finished the tea the old lady offered and set up shop. He bought a liberal arts college that was failing and proceeded to run it his way. It keeps him out of trouble. He also has his Transtemporal Brain Trust. A confab of resurrected geniuses from throughout the ages. Earth E The Elizabethans *'Location:' Q1-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Harimad. No direct contact with this location. *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 6 (Renaissance) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Many nation states, Empire Building, Colonial expansion. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth E was primarily Harimad's hangout. She invited Anthony to go raiding over there as he seem to enjoy it on the plains. He doesn't much care for pirating. He ended up defending the Mezzo-American Indians and marrying Elizabeth I, confounding everyone. Earth H You Are Here *'Location:' VC-vsrse *'Source:' We are standing on it. *'Races Present:' Human, with anomalies *'Tech Level:' 13- *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures. Shifting alliances after a three generation series of wars that twice blew up onto global conflict. Currently undergoing a magical Breakout and an explosion of tech. *'Religion:' Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' The prime location of the VC Game. Called Earth H by the Greyhawkens because Humans come from there. Earth J The Time of the Crusades *'Location:' J-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Sharla *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 5 (Medieval) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Lots of little Kingdoms, plagues, famines, and other fun things. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. All certain that the rest are heathen infidels bound to Hell so let me help you there. *'Notes:' Shandis the Healer got dropped into this mess in the middle of the siege of Jerusalem. After talking to the unwashed louts on the outside, with difficulty. He broke into the city and found them much nicer. He kidnapped the Crusader General (King) and took him inside, and eventually broke the siege. He lives there mostly. The people of the city accept him and his strange collection of a family. Earth Q Yet another Earth *'Location:' Q-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Julian. No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 11 (Digital Age) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth Q first came to the attention of the Greyhawkens when Julian was transported there during the Korean War, at a latter date he found himself back there during a magical plague. He was able to stop the spreading pandemic. He picked up Sharron there and after godhood settling in his "vacation spot". It is Anthony's prime stomping grounds and gains light interest from others as well. Coran and Molly Abba have establishments. Abaican, after being kept out for years was finally let in, only to find it wasn't quite as good as he through. Three things stand out, the rocks, that are direct channels for earth energy. Earth Mothers/Fathers, of which the world has many, and the Shadows, demi-real planes of events that strong emotion have created. Earth V The Victorians *'Location:' V-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Suszan MacDonald No direct contact with this location. *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 9 (Mechanized Age) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Many nation states, Empire Building, Colonial expansion. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth V came to the attention when Moriarty opened a rift between worlds for one of his schemes, followed by Sherlock Holmes of course. Suszan made friends with Queen Victoria after this and the death of Prince Albert was prevented. The half Centaurs lark about, Anthony has a shop in London, a country house, started a branch of the House of Crafters in India, Earth Z Zoo-world; Yet another Earth *'Location:' Z-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Ivan *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 11 (Digital Age) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Ivan found this world, or rather it found him in a freezer full of chicken bits. Well being Ivan he started working until he figured out what was going on. Since then he has settled in to enjoying the place as a vacation stop. Called Zoo world because he took a job as the vet at the Chicago Zoo. Epiphany Earth Epiphany Trek prime Universe *'Location:' Epiphany-verse *'Source:' Therilan No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans, Ane, cetations, elephants, various aliens. 15% of the population consists of Non-Human Sentient Creatures. *'Tech level:' 16 (Late Galactic) *'Magic level:' 3 *'Politics:' Planetary government as member of an Interstellar Council *'Religion:' Many minor traditions considered quaint and backward by the majority of people. *'Notes:' Home Universe of Therilan the Ane History Scout. Prime Ane universe. Gordan's World Epiphany Trek prime Universe, duplicate Earth *'Location:' Epiphany-verse *'Source:' Therilan No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans. *'Tech level:' 10 (Nuclear Age) *'Magic level:' 3 *'Politics:' Nations states, about 120 of them. *'Religion:' 5 major traditions, a multitude of minor ones. Each arguing they they are the one true way. *'Notes:' A duplicate Earth located where a Magnetar was supposed to be. Much wrangling over how it got there has not produced a definitive answer. The world is mired in the 1950s with Federation Inc making inroads. Of note are the number of low end super heroes like Doc Savage and "The Phantom" to be found there. A commensurate tendency to super villains as well. Terra An Earth of different History *'Location:' Terrverse *'Source:' Greyhawke Abba Eecreeana. No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans. Less than 5% of the population consists of other types of sentient creatures. *'Tech level:' 14 Early Galactic) *'Magic level:' 17 *'Politics:' Planetary government as member of an Interstellar Council *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones, including the several Greyhawken gods worshiped. There are five major local traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' One of the first Earth-like worlds found by the various gods. It is the one they have had influence on the longest. Abba and others have been established there for over 200 years. Teratuo Terran colony *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke Brief Ashby visit. *'Races Present:' Humans 50% – The Human population is imported mostly from the Terran Universe. Other Humans have settled there as well. – Felins 30% – The remaining 3 million Felin were settled here from their dying world by Abba Eecreeana. Felins are cat people, resembling anthropomorphic domestic short hair cats. Their culture is about what you would expect from cats with hands. – Other 20% Various small populations from high tech worlds. *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Planetary government, very low key. Most local governments among the Humans are religiously flavored. Part of the Twelve Worlds Empire. *'Religion:' Primarily the religions of Abba Eecreeana, Tesral, Church of Creation, Church of Mephistopheles *'Notes:' A planet within 4 light years of Thindacarulle. It was created as a physical identical of Earth by Traveler. It is settled by those persons that no longer wished to live on Terra, but did not or could not deal with the low tech level of Thindacarulle. Several races of low population with no place to go have been settled there as well. Population is currently ten million. Earth as a mostly undisturbed wilderness. It is easy to find a Pacific island with no one on or near it to scamper nude on the beach. Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Lists Category:Planets